


Can't Keep Secrets For Forever

by lovedovee



Series: Zameron [2]
Category: Allstar Weekend (Band), Union J (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Boyband, Boys' Love, Childhood Friends, Comedy, Falling In Love, Flashbacks, Friendship, Friendship/Love, M/M, Musicians, Past Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-12-12
Packaged: 2017-12-30 04:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1014276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovedovee/pseuds/lovedovee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>YOU DO NOT NEED TO READ BOOK 1 UNLESS YOU WANT AN INTRO!<br/>The break Union J and AllStar Weekend were allowed to have is now coming to an end. Secrets are coming out some for the better and some for the worst. But until each secret is out everyone will be left in the unknown. Making a new album is exciting and all but is it worth the mess to come.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Blame It On September

Anonymous Pro:

Finally the vacation that both bands were required to have from making music and writing new songs for the new album coming up for AllStar Weekend is over. But I feel like the break we had in order to become as close as friends didn't turn out like anyone was expecting, we had become a lot more. We didn't end up as good associates or even as friends, we ended up as brothers, also as one big goofy family and that makes me happy. I was kind of worried about whether or not combining to boy bands together for one album was going to be crazy chaotic, but it wasn't. Even though we had our fights we were still there for one another in the end. There was some secrets that came out that no one was expect and even some that made others sad and/or angry at one another but by the end of our "vacation" we had become stronger as one.

_What secrets were spilled? Why would it make an impacted on the bands?_

Well there was one secret spilled to the bands when they were all sitting together one night. It had surprised them all whether it was because they didn't know the secret, or that they didn't think that the secret would come out.

The second secret didn't really change either band on the outside but deep undercover was something good and bad. Only did two people that promised to keep the secret for the safety of their friends fined  out the secret.

 _Well What is this secret?_ You might ask. Well you soon find that out ;) but I must warn you first that these secrets had effected everyone that know about it. So do expect to hear from everyone about these new news. Here's what you want....secret one.

~~~~~~~~~~

 

 Josh Pro:

It is now 2 weeks away from the end of our vacation time and might I say that it was unexpectedly eventful. To start it off, when I first learned I would be working with Zach and Cameron it had made me the happiest I have been in a long time. Now don't get me wrong I was super happy with my band a.k.a. "brothers" but these were my first long term friends. Since childhood we've been friends and I thought that that would never change.

Before I was in the band and moved back to England I had confessed my feelings to Cameron. Since I found out that I was attracted to both boys and girls I started to feel this ping like feeling in my chest whenever I looked at Cameron and it took a year of this odd feeling for me to realize that I liked him and that was what I was feeling. After a couple of years of constantly having this feeling grow and grow, when I thought it would just go away, I got up enough courage to tell Cameron how I feel.

When I first told him how I felt I didn't look him in the eyes, I couldn't. It was to painful. I wanted this feeling away but at the same time I could stand for a rejection. But to my surprise he had put his hands on my cheeks, lifting up my face and looked me in the eyes. I'll never forget what he said next, _"Josh you are my best friend, I care about you a lot. But the feeling I have I shouldn't have toward a friend. This feeling I should feel for a girl." He then, seeing the sadness in my eyes, lend in and kissed me. It was a slow passionate kiss that I had put all my feelings into hoping that he'll like me back. Then we slowly pulled away because we need to breath but our lips still close together. After we caught our breath he said to me, "Yup, just how I imagined. Perfect. I like you a lot Josh and I would love to be your boyfriend." He finished looking into my eyes. I smiled and kissed him again_.

One of the best memories I have and when I remembered that after seeing him for the first time in about 2 years maybe, I just went crazy inside. Then we had been told we're sharing rooms and I was with Cameron, I just thought that my luck was awesome that day.

However Zach had walked in on us kissing. That caused so much trouble. He had been willing to risk one of the best friendships he ever had by not letting us explain. We just wanted to try and talk to him but he would ignore us. Finally we had to force him to listen to us. We asked JJ for a favor, but as soon as we mentioned Zach there was a look in his eyes that I couldn't decipherer because as quickly as it showed up it had vanished.

After we told JJ what he had to do me and Cameron went into the room to wait. When Zach had showed up and JJ locked the door behind him, he looked super pissed. Both me and Zach had ended up crying by the end of our argument will Cameron stayed strong. One good quality I love about him. It turns out that we miss understood what we had sensed as hatred and disgust was really betrayal and sadness, for us not telling him sooner that me and Cameron were together.

It had been good to finally get that out of the way. So that we didn't have to feel the awkward air that would float around the house because of that. Truth be told it made it easier to be with Cameron now that Zach knew. Also the emotion I saw in JJ's eyes was understanding. He had realized the issue that was going on before we even involved him. Damn.

Anyways as our vacation time started to run out we started to go out together and go to the movies, waterpark, fairs, which the fairs were more like petting zoo's. Both bands started to bond together and we all became so accustomed to being around one another that we rarely ever wanted to leave each others side. We have to go back to the studio soon and I just cant wait to collaborate with all of them. I'm the luckiest person out there. Or so I think.


	2. Authors Note

**So I know I haven't updated and all that but I am going to try my best now to update more so please bar with me here. Also some people might have thought that this book is nothing like what they were thinking it'd be.**

**Let me just say that it is a mushy type of book with drama but I have a very** DIRTY MIND **people so bear with me and hopefully if I update enough that the** SPICY STUFF **will happen sooner then you think.**

**THANK YOU!! please stay with the story.**

**P.S. update today**


	3. Chapter 3

Third POV:  
  
George walks into the living looked depressed as all hell. As he sits down on the couch across from the TV he catches the attention of Jaymi, Michael and Cameron. They all look away from the TV and stare at George for what seemed to be hours. Finally getting tired of the silence George ruffles up his hair and does an aggravated scream.  
  
"Dude what's wrong with you?" Michael asks.  
  
"I'm bored!!" screeched George.  
  
"Then do something idiot." Jaymi says looking back to the TV and ignoring the glare he's getting from George.  
  
"I would but I don't want to be alone and I already know that non o you would want to do anything with me." George said while pouting.  
  
"Oh no no, don't say that George." Cameron says while trying to comfort George thinking that George was about to cry. "How about we all hangout together. Its also a good time to do some "band bonding". So how about it."  
  
George looks up into Cameron's eyes. "Do you promise." George sniffles.  
  
"Oh yes yes I promise. Oh and so do the guys right?" Cameron looks at Michael and Jaymi with a glare.  
  
Jaymi answers while nudging Michael, "Oh ahh yeah yeah we agree."  
  
"Oh yeah total." Michael say adding a smile.  
  
For a second everything is silent then a small laugh is heard. It takes the guys a few seconds to realize that the small laugh is coming from George himself.  
  
"What's so funny?" Cameron asks.  
  
"I knew that's work." George whispers. "Well better go tell everyone else we're going to the movies bye!" George cheerfully runs off into the other room. Everyone else just stares into space.  
  
"I think we just got played." Jaymi say.  
  
"Yeah." Michael agrees. Still aw struck, for some weird reason, on the performance George had just done tricking them into hangout together, everyone as a group. They turn back to the TV and just stared at the show that was now playing.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **^^^^^^^^**  
  
 **couple hours later**  
  
Everyone is now gathered up in the kitchen Zach and Josh snaking only paying attention to their food, while everyone else was talking and wonder what George was planning to do with all of them today.  
  
Early in the morning after talking to Cameron, Jaymi, and Michael, George had ran around the house banging on the doors and even entering into peoples rooms and scream for them to wake up.  
  
Pretty much they all hoped he was sane right now.  
  
After a few more minutes passed George finally walked into the room with a huge smile on his face. He walked up to everyone and only continued to smile. Everyone else got a little scared. _What was George planning?_ They all wondered.  
  
"Soo...." George starts of with a bigger smile if that was at all possible growing on his face. Everyone was now listening even closer to what George was going to say. Taking a deep breath George continues still with a smile. "We are....going to a..."  
  
"Oh to hell with it what are we doing!!" Michael screamed impatiently.  
  
"We are going to see a movie." George answers back with a snicker.  
  
Everyone's mouths dropped open at that moment. And here they thought that he was going to kill someone. Ok ok that may be extreme but he was freaking them out what else would they think?  
  
"So is that a no?" George asked confused and with a small pout on his face.  
  
Everyone then seeing his face practically gushed all over him say "AWW!!" and "How cute!" all George could do at the moment was blush. Then he asked "What's going on?"  
  
"Oh hunnykins of course we'll all go! What movie are we going to see?" JJ asks while stroking George's hair.  
  
"Um we're going to see Catching Fire." George answers back. Then a moment of silence, which leads to everyone but George screaming "YAY!" and then they all piled into the cars [now they have 2 cars and don't have to cram into 1 car ;)] and drove off to the closest theatre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok soo that's all I'm doing today but I have rewritten this 3 times cause if my computer so I will finish this chapter tomorrow....sigh....  
> So till then vote and comment up this chapter!!! XD
> 
> P.S. I haven't thought of a name for this chapter yet if you couldn't tell :)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked it. I named it Blame it on September because there going back to work and cant have all the free time in the world to be with each other. So yeah :3 this chapter is like a recap of sorts and to get Josh's Pov too. LOVE HIM!


End file.
